


My Wife

by Uhurathe9th



Series: Uhura's World Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhurathe9th/pseuds/Uhurathe9th
Summary: Spock explains his relationship about Nyota.





	My Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Uhura's world series and snippet at married life.

My Wife

Spock’s POV:

I’ve been married precisely one year three months, eighteen days, four hours and 25 seconds. I find my aduna aesthetically pleasing, and she is the most desired woman on the Enterprise, I will correct that statement in the universe. My Nyota, for a human female, is quite…. Active when fulfilling our marriage requirements in the intimacy department. I find it quite desirable and extremely adequate. What I find fascinating is when these intimate activities occur. I have started collecting data when she feels as a human would say romantically aroused.  
My first incident occurred when I was wearing the royal family clan robe. I walked into our quarters to change back in my uniform. Nyota was laying on the chaise when I entered, I greeted her, and she returned a look of… then I felt through our bond… aromious arousal. She stated that I was quite handsome in the robe, that it accentuated my broad chest and shoulders. Then she said she would like to rip it off, and I informed no bother I can accommodate her needs without damaging the garment, which I did with efficiency.

The next incident is when I came out of the shower, just wrapped in a towel. I proceeded to walk to my dressing area to gather my undergarments. She stood watching me dry my hair. I felt again through our bond a sharp influx of her desire. I turned to her, to see her eyes filled with want and…. She revealed that my body was quite pleasing to observe, that the muscles in my body attracted her… to another amorous state of arousal. I felt it was my responsibility to act on her impulses with great pleasure.

I never know when these desires will occur, my attempts to answer them has been extremely satisfactory. My toughest challenge when those urges happen on the bridge. I have to go into deep meditation to keep from going to my ancient ancestral instincts. I have to fight the deep growl that wanted to express itself, but when Nyota visioned us in copulation, it was the most troubling moment. She stated that my Starfleet uniform accentuated my lean body and she observed one of my chest muscles flinched while I was working caused her to visualize us together. My logic almost was…almost compromised, but I was able to alleviate the issue when we completed our duties.

 

Then another incident when I was playing my Ka’athyra during my quiet time, and I started singing. Nyota entered our quarters and listened to my serenading. When I completed the song, she gave me those eyes of a predator. She said my voice was deep, rich and touched her in all her intimate places. I didn’t realize that my singing could over stimulate my wife, she stated: “It turned her on.” I didn’t get the gist of the statement, but through our bond said it all. She said my body was an instrument and I made her sing. I had to entertain my wife, and we made our own kind of music.

Then when we were on shore leave, I wanted to ride hoverbikes with Jim. I was getting dressed in our hotel suite and Jim, and I planned to rendezvous in the lobby. I put on a T-shirt, pants, and boots. I started to proceed out the bedroom when I encountered my wife coming out of the shower. She saw me and stopped, her mouth fell open, and eyes widen. Then a massive wave of arousal hit me and pushed me back almost off balance. She explained that the leather pants wrapped around my legs and … gluteus maximus revealing my tight, lean muscles and the tight T-shirt shaped my chest to reveal “six packs” I didn’t know what that means. I am a Vulcan, and it is normal for the male species to have muscular mass. Nyota told me that leather pants accentuated my “junk in the trunk.” I didn’t understand the statement since we unpacked our belongings yesterday. Then her eyes glared at my lower region below my abdomen and another wave of desire hit me again. I concluded what the junk was. She insisted that she wanted to unpack the trunk and so I assisted her and was again quite pleased with the results. I didn’t understand the reference to “sexy bod” but anyway I had to cancel my appointment with Jim and left a message at the lobby for him that Nyota and I were unpacking.

For the record, I was unable to conclude the reasons why my wife’s amorous extra-curricular activities or collect accurate data. Our performances are unpredictable but quite satisfying. As a Vulcan, it is my responsibility of a male of my species to accommodate my aduna in anyway and provide any services to maintain a content family unit. She claims that I drive or trigger these events. I found that my aduna is attracted to me with and without apparel fascinating and I find that extremely acceptable.


End file.
